every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigi Rueda
Background Gigi was told her entire childhood by everyone even the council that she would get magic of her own. However when she turned thirteen she still hadn't developed any magic and was declared to be a powerless witch. She was home schooled until the end of fifth grade, then attended an all girls private chool until high school. Every witch pregnancy “I'm not really sure of anything right now, not even the decisions I've already made” Gigi to her friends. Personality Gigi was very naive and nosy, those were her two traits we learned first. She is also insecure at times and scared about being a pregnant teenager. She becomes more mature as she makes her decision to be a single mother, as well as when she put her gossip blog in her past and moved on to start a pregnancy blog. Gigi did get very frustrated when trying to have her baby's father come back into her life and the baby's life. It was clear she had a lot of determination when she really wanted something to happen. Gigi was also very kind and supportive. Her teenage pregnancy '' Gigi found out she was fifteen and pregnant on August seventeenth 2005 and knew her mother would be angry with her. At the same time she also learned her twin brother had gotten his teenage girlfriend pregnant. She used this news when telling her mother about her pregnancy in hopes she be less mad at her. Gigi was set to Pete she was pregnant until her mother stated he wouldn't stay with her once he knew. This made her put it off and she never ended up telling him. Instead her brother revealed the news to Pete and afterwards Pete dumped her. She spent a great deal of her pregnancy trying to get him to change his mind, but finally gave up after he wrote her a letter stating he had moved out of Miami along with an explanation on why he didn't want to be involved in their son's life. At three months pregnant Gigi revealed to Andi she was thinking about giving the baby up for adoption. Gigi seemed to be the only one of the pregnant teen girls who was harassed and seriously bullied. It really hurt Gigi though she didn't show it at school and only cried when alone in her room. Her brother was the only one who knew how much it was hurting her and he stood up for her at school. At four months pregnant Gigi told Pete she had decided to keep the baby. At six months pregnant Gigi found out she was having a son. She had been hoping for a girl who would become interested in blogging and reporting. However she accepted it thinking a boy could like these things just as much as a girl. As time went on it seemed like Gigi didn't care she was having a son anymore as she became more happy about becoming a mother and talked about her unborn son more and more. Gigi also went baby shopping with Maddie and found herself an apartment which she moved into before her son was born. ''The Birth of Shawn '' On April 13th 2006 Gigi was brought to the hospital in labor around half past three. Around half past one that afternoon, through a planned C-section, Gigi gave birth to her son Shawn. She was happy that he was finally in her arms. She was visited by her family and later on introduced her son to her friends and the newborn babies of her friends. It was said she'd be able to take him home the next day. ''Her blogs Gigi had a gossip blog on the school website called Miss Information where she revealed the gossip and secrets of her classmates without their permission. It was mentioned this was why she only had one friend before she befriended the other pregnant girls. She once used her blog to go live and reveal she was pregnant and directly told Pete she was giving him a second chance. She told her brother she had done this because Pete wouldn't talk to her. Gigi later told her parents she was getting rid of the blog to start a real one one a real blogging website about her pregnancy and she was ready to put spoiling secrets in the past, though she was never seen making one of these pregnancy blogs. Working Gigi worked at the Seven alongside her brother, it was the all ages club their father owned and would one day pass down to them. Gigi was mentioned to usually pretend to work while really checking her social media. She was in charge of taking out the trash and cleaning up. Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy “Every detail counts.” What Gigi always tells her son Shawn. Personality Gigi seemed to have grown up and changed much since her son was born. She was just a woman trying to make ends meet while raising her child the best she could. Being Shawn's mother '' Gigi seemed to have a pretty great relationship with her ten-year-old son. She understood that he was growing up and pressure him for hugs or snuggles and instead accepted simple high fives and handshakes. She had tired to prepare herself for the day she would have to drop her son off at the academy. However when that day came- chapter one- she found that saying goodbye was much harder than she had thought it would be. Gigi visited her son many times and it was always hard for her to leave at the end of the day. ''Random appearances In chapter two Gigi had gone to the academy to visit her son. She was laughing over what her niece Emily had done and told Emma there was no way she couldn't find it funny. Events In chapter six Gigi was told by her mom that she had an older half sister she never knew about. Gigi wasn't mad and decided to support her mother. Though it wasn't known if she had planned on meeting Ruby or having a relationship with her. In chapter seven Gigi was amune to the effects of the full moon due to being a powerless witch. Relationships ''' '''Gigi and Ava Ava's relationship with Gigi was very much the same as her relationship with Diego in the first book. However Ava did tend to have more problems with her stubborn childish naive daughter than she did with her son who was handling things pretty maturely. Gigi had a few temper tantrums with her mother throughout the first book when Ava gave her a reality check about Pete leaving her. Gigi and Diego ' '“Damn right you weren't thinking, you're so lucky I don't have any powers to get you back with” Gigi- Diego Diego and Gigi in the first book almost never got along. They bickered about pretty much everything though did find a way to make it up in the end. Gigi did take a long time to forgive Diego for telling Pete about her pregnancy though did eventually get over it. Despite their constant arguing and sometimes harsh fights they were always there for each-other when it counted. Diego defended his sister more than once and one of these times got him hurt. In the end of the baby they introduce their newborn babies to each-other and Gigi said she knew he was going to be a great dad he was already a great brother Gigi and Maddie ' At first Maddie found her boyfriend's sister to be nothing but an annoyance and Gigi wasn't found of Maddie. Late into their pregnancies Maddie suggested to Emma that they both get their friends together to create a big group of friends and Maddie suggested they include Gigi as well. Just like that Maddie and Gigi bonded quickly and become almost best friends. They did share one special moment when Maddie pointed out to Gigi that she was no longer alone. '''Gigi and Katie ' Gigi and Katie became friends in grade ten tough didn't appear to be the closest two in the group. 'Gigi and Emma ' Emma and Gigi didn't really talk much throughout most of their pregnancies. In-fact during the couple first times they hung out together- like when Maddie had invited all the pregnant girls to eat lunch with her and then in chapter four when Emma had invited Gigi over for a sleepover along with the other girls- Gigi was said to be nervous about being around the chosen one. Much later in their pregnancies they hung out with the other pregnant girls in an attempt to create a group of friends and at first Gigi felt uneasy but she slowly got comfortable and gained more confidence to jump in on conversations. Emma and Gigi didn't become best friends or even close friends but they did became really good friends. In the second chapter Gigi had been trying to help calm Emma down after they learned Jessie's powers were gone. However she wasn't helping at all and might have actually been just making things worse. After finding out what Emily had done in chapter two Gigi told Emma there was no way she couldn't find it funny though Emma disagreed. 'Gigi and Andi ' Gigi and Andi became friends in grade ten though weren't exactly best friends. It the second book it seemed as though they may haven grown closer over the decade as Andi told Gigi she was counting on her to get all the gossip while she was at the academy with the kids. '''Gigi and Pete Gigi and Pete had dated for a very short time in high school. Pete dumped Gigi as soon as he found out she was pregnant with his child. Gigi tried several times to change his mind but he didn't come back into the picture. He even moved out of Miami though had written her a letter explaining why he didn't to be Shawn's father. Gigi and Tony Tony was Gigi's only friend in high school until she befriended the other pregnant girls. Tony often helped Gigi with her school blog and was very shocked when Gigi publicly announced her teenage pregnancy in a last desperate attempt to get Pete's attention. Gigi and Shawn ' Gigi always told her son one thing, “every detail counts.” In the second book Gigi didn't like the fact that her son was growing up and no longer wanted to give her hugs. However she accepted this fact of life and didn't pressure him for hugs and in the process embarrassing him. She found it was a lot harder letting him go in chapter one than she had thought it would be. '''Gigi and Emily ' In the second book chapter two Gigi was laughing about Emily getting Ruby and herself trapped in the damp place. '''Quotes (Every witch pregnancy) “Talk? I apparently can't trust you” Gigi- Diego “Oh here we go again, king Diego, always has to be the boss, the winner!” Gigi- Diego “The only reason Maddie wanted a baby was to make her mother pissed off to prove she over powered her!” Gigi- Diego “I'm going to put those who have my back before anyone else” Gigi- Diego “No of course not, have I every gotten you in trouble before?” Gigi- Tony “Never mind don't answer that.” Gigi- Tony “Oh I didn't know you followed me and I have to say I'm honored.” Gigi- Ava “I just know he was meant only for me” Gigi- Emma “I'm going to make sure Shawn knows everything about who his father was” Gigi- Emma “I'm not really sure of anything right now, not even the decisions I've already made” Gigi to her friends “I keep asking myself, why did I let this happen? I can never figure out the exact reason, and I don't know if there's just one reason, or instead a million different reasons.” Gigi- her friends “Were getting through it because we have each other, not as friends per-cay but as people we can relate to and have something in common with” Gigi to the girls “I'm not good with this caring stuff but I'll give it a shot” Gigi- Katie “You have such a big heart and are always willing to help out a friend. You always do the right thing, that is why you are able to give your baby a family who can give her the world. I think you could have done so yourself to be honest.” Gigi- Katie “I don't know what I did to deserve the four of you, but I'm glad I did it” Gigi- the girls. “I once said I wasn't sure of anything, that's no longer true, I'm sure about you” Gigi- Shawn “I think you're going to be an amazing father, you're already an incredible brother” Gigi- Diego Quotes (Welcome) “Come one on Emma you can't not find this funny” Gigi- Emma.